


Two for one

by moerilind (tsurakutemo)



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/moerilind
Summary: Sometimes Yuta needed more than just Hansol. Thankfully, Taeyong was a good leader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's_been_84_years.gif
> 
> I haven't written fic in months but! K inspired me suddenly (and is also who pulled me into NCT) so this is dedicated to her ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

No matter how many times they did this, Taeyong didn't think he would ever get used to it. It was so different, seeing everyone on a regular day, and then being able to see Hansol and Yuta like this: naked, breathless, intimate.

It wasn't that Hansol wasn't enough, not really. It was just that sometimes Yuta needed to go again, right there and then, the need enough to take his breath away, and Hansol couldn't give that to him. He couldn't fuck Yuta over and over again the way Yuta sometimes wanted, and for a little while that had been a problem. It had caused them to argue more than once, something they both always regretted, but in the heat of the moment, with the frustration getting the better of them, it had been easier to push the blame onto one another.

With Yuta's habit of being self-destructive and Hansol's tendency to be quiet and just take it, it wasn't really a good combination.

It had been difficult to hide it from the others too. They tried to keep their relationship on the down low, which wasn't hard because Hansol wasn't overly affectionate when it wasn't just the two of them, and Yuta tended to be all over people anyway, but... the fights were harder to keep secret. Mostly because Hansol withdrew even further and Yuta tended to get mean towards everyone out of bitterness.

 

Taeyong had eventually had enough once Yuta sniped at Taeil one time, because Taeil hadn't done anything wrong and you just didn't snap at him in general, and practically ordered both Yuta and Hansol into one of the empty bedrooms. It wasn't that Taeil couldn't handle himself, but Taeyong had realized that this was something that ran deeper than just having a bad day and he needed to try and fix it as leader. He wasn't Hansol's leader in any way, and Hansol was older than him, but someone needed to do something so he took it upon himself.

Taeyong had locked the door for good measure and then rounded on them, hands on his hips and an impatient look on his face. “What's going on with you two?” he asked, looking between them. “We have rules, remember? Whatever you're fighting about isn't more important than the group, and if you can't solve it yourselves, you need to talk to us.”

They had made rules fairly early on, because a dozen boys in one dorm was bound to create some sort of rift here and there, and the least they could do was try to minimize it. That was one of them, to talk to someone if you couldn't get along and couldn't talk things through between yourselves for whatever reason. Taeyong didn't understand what was going on that had the two of them like this. It wasn't constant, they seemed to have made up every time, but if it just kept happening then he'd clearly been wrong.

Both Yuta and Hansol were looking anywhere but at him and each other. “You don't want to know,” Yuta said, studying his nails and trying to look unmoved. “We'll fix it. I'll apologise and it'll be okay.”

“It isn't your fault,” Hansol said, studying his feet. “I can't give you what you need. I should be apologizing.”

Yuta looked at him at last, frowning. “You can,” he protested. “You're enough for me, hyung. You're all I want, I just sometimes need- a little extra.” He grimaced, clearly unhappy about that fact. They seemed to have somehow miraculously forgotten Taeyong was still in the room, and he felt a little awkward because clearly this was very private and they were pretty much saying they were a thing and, well. Taeyong wasn't very much equipped to deal with this.

“I don't know why I do,” Yuta continued, playing with his sleeves. “I don't want to need more than you can give me. Even if it isn't every time... I hate that I sometimes can't get enough.”

Hansol sighed and reached out, touching Yuta's arm. “Yuta. We'll figure it out somehow. It's okay.”

Yuta didn't seem to agree, shaking his head. “I hate that I always end up angry with you for something you can't help,” he said. “I don't want to be like this, but I'm so frustrated that coming once isn't enough. I don't know why I just want to get fucked all the time, it's ridiculous.”

Taeyong was definitely way in over his head. He cleared his throat and they both looked up at him. Yuta looked guarded, but Hansol's expression was unreadable. “Yes,” Yuta said, tone biting. “There you go. I want to go again once Hansol's come and he can't give that to me so I get mad at him.”

Hansol rubbed his back and he sighed, deflating. “I'm sorry, Taeyong.”

“It's okay,” Taeyong said, feeling flustered. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Yuta, and he didn't really know what to do. “This doesn't happen every time you two, uhm. Are together?”

“Just sometimes.” Yuta said and shrugged. He was clearly a little less shameless than Hansol, though Hansol didn't seem to be upset that Yuta had just spilled the fact that they were a thing. “But that's enough. It sucks.”

Taeyong could only imagine. “Well,” he said, trying to be rational because they really needed to fix this before someone (read: Jaehyun) threw a fit because Yuta insulted anyone else. “There are things you could try to see if work, right?”

“Such as?” Hansol asked, both of them looking expectant, like Taeyong would finally have an answer to their problems. He felt a little flustered. “Like... toys, or... or another person?” he suggested.

Hansol and Yuta had both looked at each other. “We'll figure it out,” Yuta said eventually, looking back at Taeyong. Neither seemed very inclined to accept his suggestions, which wasn't very surprising. “We'll try to stop fighting, Taeyong. I'll apologize to Taeil-hyung, too.”

Taeyong nodded and let them out, because he wasn't sure he really wanted to stick around for when they made up, and he'd gotten further than he'd expected to, so all in all it had been a good talk. If not for the images that had been put into his mind and that he couldn't get rid of anytime soon.

 

That had been then. Things had seemed to get better between Yuta and Hansol after that, or at least they made it way less obvious if they did fight. Hopefully they had talked it out, because getting angry with each other wasn't the healthy way to go.

Then Hansol had approached Taeyong one day and asked to talk to him privately. “Yuta and I have talked about it,” he said once they were out of earshot for anyone else. “About what you said.”

Taeyong had said a lot of things, and so he was a little confused. It must have shown on his face, because Hansol smiled. “About asking someone to join us.” he clarified. Taeyong nodded, then frowned. “And you're talking to me because... you want... me to join?” he asked, realizing that must be why they were standing here like this right now.

Hansol nodded. “We both trust you,” he said and Taeyong felt touched, but also a bit flustered because Hansol was propositioning him. Sort of. Asking him to join them... that wasn't something you just did lightly. “And we want to try it. If you do. You don't have to, it's a pretty big deal, but... we thought we'd ask.”

“I'll think about it,” Taeyong said eventually, because he couldn't just say yes or no to having sex with Hansol and Yuta just like that. It was a big decision. “But you two are okay?”

“We're trying to talk it through,” Hansol admitted. “Yuta blames himself, and I'm annoyed with myself, but we're getting there.”

Taeyong nodded, lightly patting his arm. “You'll get there,” he comforted. “Who knows, maybe if we do this then you'll see you don't need anyone else. Or Yuta won't, at any rate.”

Hansol snorted. “It's Yuta. Even if he didn't actually need it, he'd want to try it because he loves the attention.”

That definitely sounded like Yuta.

“And you?” Taeyong wanted to know. “Do you want it? Because it goes both ways.”

Hansol smiled at that. “I do, don't worry. If anything, it'll be fun to try. But don't feel pressured.”

“I won't,” Taeyong promised, and he didn't. He'd kind of already made up his mind, but he wanted to be absolutely sure, and let Hansol and Yuta be able to change their minds if they needed to.

 

They didn't, and that was how Taeyong had ended up like this more than once by now. The first time had been awkward and fumbling and he'd watched more than actively participated, but it had been an amazing experience, anyway. Knowing that Yuta and Hansol trusted him that much... it made him happy. Yuta hadn't really said anything about wanting more until maybe the third time, and they'd taken it slow.

Now, though. Now Taeyong felt confident enough to participate without Yuta or Hansol having to say much. Neither Hansol nor Yuta were shy and they'd ask for what they wanted from him without hesitating, but he always enjoyed taking them by surprise by being bold. Like right now, when Hansol was thrusting into Yuta and gripping his thighs, pushing them towards his chest and nearly folding Yuta in half, and Taeyong could push two fingers past Yuta's lips for him to suck on. Yuta moaned around them when Taeyong pressed down on his tongue, helpless to do anything else when he was between them like this. With his upper body in Taeyong's lap and Hansol holding him by the thighs, all he could do was take it, and he liked that, liked being used. Taeyong didn't always understand the things Yuta was into, but it was hot and he could get off on it and that was all he needed to be into it too.

Hansol groaned, letting go of Yuta's thighs and leaning back on his arms instead, fucking into Yuta at a different angle that had Yuta's moans increasing in pitch. One of his hands were holding onto Taeyong's arm, the other buried in the sheets. Taeyong shifted, biting back a gasp. He was hard and Yuta could probably feel it, but he didn't want to do anything yet. If he got to fuck Yuta after Hansol was done, it was well worth the wait. He pulled his fingers out, pinching Yuta's nipple instead before rubbing over it with the pads of his fingertips.

“Hansol, please,” Yuta gasped, but it was Taeyong who he looked up at with pleading, wet eyes. “I wanna come. Taeyong-”

“Can you come again?” Taeyong asked, voice calmer than he felt, his heart pounding his chest. “If I'm gonna fuck you I want to feel you come when I'm in you.”

Yuta nodded quickly, biting his lip and looking at Hansol. “Can, I Can. I'll get there, please.”

They'd been going at it for a while now, so it wasn't really a surprise that Yuta was dying to come. They'd done a good job even before Hansol had started fucking him. Between the two of them they'd had Yuta trembling and hard, touching him and kissing him, paying special attention to his nipples and his neck. By the time Hansol was fingering him open, he was keening, and Taeyong hadn't been able to resist adding a finger as well, just to feel the heat, feel the way Yuta clenched down.

Hansol seemed to consider it, even as his hips snapped up. “Alright, you can touch yourself.” he said, far too in control, and Yuta immediately let go of the sheets so he could wrap his fingers around his dick instead, pulling with a relieved moan. “There you go.” Taeyong murmured, pleased. “Hansol-hyung will love it if you come while he's in you. It feels so good when you do that. You want to be good for our hyung, right?”

“Oh, fuck,” Yuta groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, jerking his dick faster. “Yeah, fuck, I do. I'm good, shit, shit-”

He came, all messy over his fist and belly. Taeyong loved that, loved how the come speckled across his skin. Maybe it should be gross, but Taeyong didn't think so. It was weird, considering how much he hated mess otherwise, but this was clearly different. “There you go,” he said, stroking a hand over Yuta's chest. “That's nice, that's so good.”

Yuta smiled, panting as he tried to catch his breath, still loosely stroking himself, jerking with the motion of Hansol fucking him. Hansol shifted forwards again, arms caging Yuta in as he rolled his hips forwards. “Shit, that feels good,” he sighed, leaning down to meet Yuta in a kiss. “I'm gonna cum in you, fill you up. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Yuta gasped. It must feel sensitive, getting fucked after he'd come, but Yuta had never complained. Seemed to like it, even, and Taeyong would probably never understand. He didn't really need to, as long as he was able to give Yuta what he wanted. Their foreheads rested together, kisses still being shared as Hansol's thrusts slowed, grinding his cock as deep into Yuta as he could. It was in moments like these that Taeyong felt out of place, like he was intruding, but they had never asked him to leave.

Hansol was never loud during sex, coming with a quiet moan that was muffled against Yuta's lips. Taeyong was caught by the way his back looked though, sweaty and gorgeous and wow, he kind of wanted to reach out and touch him, stroke his hand over it and feel every little bump. That might be weird, though, and wasn't why he was there, so he didn't, kept his hands to himself. Or, to Yuta, as he was still touching him.

Hansol finally sat up once Yuta made a whimpering sound. He was half-hard, wiggling a little in place. “I want Taeyong,” he said, and Hansol rolled his eyes, even as he slowly pulled out.

“Someone needs to teach you manners.” he muttered, flicking a finger against Yuta's cock. Yuta yelped and shifted, rolling over and pushing himself up on his hands and knees. Then he looked up at Taeyong and grinned.

“Aren't you gonna fuck me? You've waited long enough.”

Taeyong could only stare for a moment, mouth dry, but then he nodded and quickly moved so he could sit on his knees behind Yuta instead, while Hansol took his place, reaching out to stroke Yuta's cheek. “There you go,” he said and smiled. “Taeyong's gonna give you what you need, isn't he?”

Yuta nodded and looked at Taeyong over his shoulders, wiggling a little and giving him a wink, all coy and flirty. “You'll fuck me really good, won't you, Taeyong?” he asked, still with that infuriating grin on his face. He knew what he did to Taeyong.

Taeyong smiled, and then pulled his hand back, only to bring it down on Yuta's ass in a resounding smack. Yuta jumped, mouth dropping open, but he pushed back. “Shouldn't you be asking nicely?” Taeyong asked him. “I thought you said you were a good boy.”  
“The best,” Yuta nodded, spreading his legs so Taeyong could settle between them. “Fuck me, please?”

It was good enough, and Taeyong nodded. Hansol tossed him a condom and the lube, and he tore the wrapper open, rolling it down quickly before coating himself with lube.

Pressing into Yuta felt amazing, so easy with Yuta all wet from lube and Hansol's come, and they both groaned as he did. Fucking Hansol's sloppy seconds was hotter than it should be, and Taeyong almost wished he wasn't wearing a condom. He grabbed two handfuls of Yuta's ass and set a steady pace. He'd been hard for so long and he just wanted to come, and Yuta was definitely making that easy by making little noises for every thrust. To think he could have this amount of control over Yuta, who usually seemed so wild and carefree, was an incredible power trip.

Taeyong leaned over Yuta's back, pressing kisses against his shoulder blades and rocking into him. This he allowed himself, caught in the moment, and neither Hansol or Yuta seemed to mind. Yuta was just moaning, a mess, and Hansol was murmuring little compliments and praises. Those seemed to get Yuta off more than most things, and it allowed Taeyong to just focus on getting himself off.

Yuta had admitted to liking that to. Liking being used and ignored and seen as a means to an end.

“Fuck,” Taeyong gasped, feeling Yuta clench down around him. Looking up, he saw Yuta looking at him again, Hansol too.

“Fuck me properly,” Yuta practically demanded, impatient. “I want to come and I want to do it while you're fucking me.”

Hansol was laughing, though he was trying to hide it. “Go on then,” he said. “Can't keep the princess waiting.”

Taeyong shook his head, but pulled back and then started fucking Yuta _properly_.

“Oh shit,” Yuta whimpered, pitching forwards, behind held up by Hansol and Taeyong's hands on his hips. “Shit, yes, that's good, that's good, Taeyong.”

Taeyong was caught up in it, eyes squeezed shut and with probably the most unattractive sex face, but Yuta felt good, and the noises were enough on their own to make him feel like he was going to come any moment. He grabbed Yuta by the waist and pulled him up, Yuta going willingly and ending up straddling his lap. The change in angle was apparently a good one, according to Yuta's little whine and the way he tried to push down further, get Taeyong's dick as deep as possible.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, touch me,” Yuta gasped, writhing in his lap, trying to rock down. Hansol did it for him, as Taeyong had enough by wrapping both arms around Yuta's waist and keeping him in place, helping him rock up and down. Hansol laid down on his stomach and coated his hand in lube, and then used both to jerk Yuta's cock slick and fast, rubbing over the head with his thumbs.

Yuta was a mess between them now as Taeyong fucked into him as best as he could in this position, his head on Taeyong's shoulder. Taeyong came when Yuta moved his hands back, nails digging into his sides. The sting of pain was enough, and Taeyong pressed in deep, wishing he was actually coming inside him, adding to what Hansol had left in him, instead of in the condom.

It was enough to get Yuta over the edge too, coming a second time, over Hansol's face. It was hot as hell to watch, and Taeyong's dick kicked feebly, adding another spurt of come. Yuta was putty in his arms as Hansol sat up, wiping a hand across his face and then wiping it on the sheets. They needed to be changed anyway.

He helped Yuta up and then down onto the bed while Taeyong went and got rid of the condom, grabbing a pack of wet wipes from the nightstand. Taeyong hovered awkwardly as Hansol wiped both himself and Yuta down, while Yuta stretched out like a satisfied cat. He really was spoiled. He opened an eye a bit and then beckoned Taeyong over. “Come here,” he said, and Taeyong couldn't not listen, climbing onto the bed again. “Thank you,” he practically purred, patting at Taeyong's cheek.

Taeyong made a face. “You're welcome,” he said, looking at Hansol to meet his eyes. Hansol just rolled his eyes and smiled, reaching over to wipe him down as well. Taeyong didn't mind, even if he was going to shower.

“You good?” Hansol asked Yuta then, letting Yuta pull him down to cuddle.

“You mean, do I want to go again?” Yuta asked, laughing. “No, thanks, I'm fine. After you two I think I'm good for at least a day.”

“A day.” Hansol deadpanned. “What are you, some sort of incubus?”

Yuta just grinned at him, leaning in for another kiss. They tended to slip into their own world, Taeyong had quickly realized, but that was fine. This was their relationship, and he wasn't going to try and force his way into that. They had brought him into it partly, but there came a line, and crossing it wasn't something he was interesting in. Even if kissing could have been nice.

“I'll get going,” he said, voice a little hushed. They both nodded, and Yuta reached out to find his hand, giving it a little squeeze. Then Taeyong slipped off the bed, grabbing his clothes so he could quickly get dressed. He always felt a little sad when he left, this time was no different, but he got over it quickly. He just hoped he could have a relationship as well. Maybe one day, when he deserved it.

He smiled and shook his head at himself, feeling a little ridiculous, and hurried into the bathroom before he could be spotted by anyone and be subjected to their teasing. There was enough of that on a normal day.

Later, he could step out of the bathroom and feel better, and he could go to his and Taeil's room. Taeil would be there, and they would cuddle, and Taeyong would forget about any negative feelings he had after being with Yuta and Hansol.

It was close to perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lbr this could probably have been better oops


End file.
